


Acuzații false (False Accusations)

by miagirl3



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Assumptions, False Accusations, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Dick gets injured in one of the team's latest missions. He was injured really bad and missed a day or two of class. A teacher takes notice of how often he misses and all of his weird injuries and calls Social Services on Bruce Wayne. Dick gets taken away from him and sent to a foster home where four other kids are staying. With no one but Roy and Wally knowing what's going on Bruce is doing everything in his power to get him back.Also Garfield will be in this story and it takes place with the original teamWill be updated when I feel like it and have time. I have a lot of stories and only two of those are completed so if I don't update this story in a while that's well. I'm also busy and have a lot of stuff to do. None of my stories are discontinued.





	1. Chapter 1

**_Third_**   ** _person_** ** _pov_**

The team was on another mission. It was another normal mission except for one thing, Robin had a broken arm. The arm was almost done healing. It was on that last stage were instead of a cast it's like a soft bandage and a sling. He had one more week wearing it before his arm was fully healed. They were fighting more animals on cobra venom with inhibitor collars on them. They were almost done just one ape left.

The ape was angry and hitting everything around it. They almost got the collar off of it before the ape grabbed his broken arm and threw him making him slam into a tree, if kid flash didn't jump behind him to break his best friend's fall Robin would of been dead. Right after Robin Super boy jumped behind him breaking the collar and setting the poor ape free.

After the fight they got everyone toghter to get back on the bio ship. Kid Flash was helping Robin by carrying him, once it was discovered that he passed out.

Once on the bio ship Kid Flash started looking over his best friend to make sure that he was okay and that his arm wasn't injured any further. He looked good to him. By the time he was done the bioship landed and he brought Robin to the med bay where the flash was waiting.

"Let me take him kid. I'll make sure he's fine," Flash said as he took Robin from him.

It took about thirty minutes for him to be finished and by that time Batman showed up looking worried. Flash walked out and told him that Robin was fine he would just have to go back to the regular cast for two more weeks.

After that Robin woke up and was told he would have to go back to the normal cast for two more weeks. He looked a little sad about that. When asked he responded, "I won't be able to do all the normal acrobatics that I usually do." they laughed at that and he cracked a smile along with them.

"Robin we have to go and get you another cast put on. Let's go," Batman told him. He jumped off the table in the med bay and walked to the zeta tube with him.

_**Robin's** _ _**pov** _

After we stepped through the zeta tube Bats told me to change and get ready to see Dr.Leslie. I gave him a thumbs up and got changed into normal Dick Grayson attire. I saw Alfred waiting for me and got into the car. "Thanks Alfie," I told him. "Manners Master Richard," he told me. I pouted, but obeyed, "Thank you Alfred." "Was that so hard," he asked. I said yes and acted like I was pouting. He laughed and we got to the free clinic.

When Dr. Leslie saw me she looked at me and sighed, "How many times am I going to have to see you here this week." "twice hopefully," I told her. She laughed and looked at my arm after I explained what happened. She put another cast on my arm that looks the same as last one. "It's to bad your cast was taken off earlier this week. Someone is bound to notice that a new one is their. At least you got no signatures except for Barbra's on the last one," she said. I grinned and laughed.

Once she was done she hit me over the head softly, "Now go. I don't want to see you here for another two weeks. That means no night time activity. Understand." "message received," I told her and went to tell Alfred that we could leave now.

Once home Bruce told me that I was to eat and go to bed. I was about to protest, but he said that If I have no Robin activity to do that night and school the next day then I was to go to sleep after dinner. I sighed and figured I wasan't going to win that fight.

An hour after we got home Alfred called us for dinner. I noticed that Bruce wasn't their and sighed. He was going out as Batman tonight. I ate dinner as slow as possible to avoid going to bed before Alfred noticed and told me to eat at a normal pace. I finished eating and was sent to bed at 10.

**_Time Skip_ **

I woke up the next morning to Alfred knocking on the door telling me to get ready for school. I got into my Gotham Academy uniform. I smiled and waited at the top of the stairs before I saw Alfred. I slid down the banister and grabbed onto the chandelier and did a flip in the air landing on my feet. I looked at Alfred to see him sighing, "Master Dick I would refrain from doing that as to avoided another broken arm," he said as he walked away.

"Do you not have faith in me to ace my landings," I asked him.

"I have full faith in you acing the landing when you are fully healed, not when you have a broken arm and grabbing the chandelier with one arm, might I add," he scolded me. I smiled and ran to the dining room to eat whatever delicious thing Alfred cooked for breakfast today.

I told him that it looked and tasted good. After we both ate our breakfast he dropped me off at school telling me to enjoy. The second I got out of the car Barbra Gordon, one of my best friends, walked up to me. "Hey Dick! Why do you have a new cast on, I thought you were supposed to get it off yesterday," She asked me, while we walked to our first hour class, Math.

I made up some lie about how I went to the doctor and he found more reason to keep my arm in a cast then necessary as to achieve maximum recovery. Throughout the whole first hour the teacher, Mrs. Brown, was giving me strange looks. I sighed and just decided to get through the day.

**_Mrs. Brown's_ ** **_pov_ **

After my first hour class I had a free hour and decided to go talk to the principle about this thing that was bothering me once and for all. I walked into his office and he looked at me, "Ah, Mrs. Brown. To what do I owe the pleasure," he asked.

"You know what. This is the third time in under two months that boy has been injured badly and missed school because of it in the last two months. Don't even get me started on the whole year. Either you call child services or I'll do it. Something is going on with that kid and I don't want to take any chances," I told him giving him a stern look.

He sighed and put his head in his hand before responding, "Brown I have told you time and time again we are not calling child services on Richard Grayson."

"Is that only because he's the ward of Bruce Wayne."

"That may be part of the reason yes, but-"

"But nothing. I don't care if he is the one to sign our paychecks. I will not stand by while a child gets hurt with no excuse. I will tell you one last time. Either you call them or I will make up my mind now, and if you want to fire me, then I will still call them. That would just give me all of a more reason to call them."

He sighed, "If I call them and they end up finding nothing will you drop this crazy idea of one of this school's most prized studets being abused."

"If they drop it, yes. If they don't, then I will just say that I told you so."

He got out his phone and called both Child Services and Bruce Wayne. I guess he did do the right thing by telling him that it's about Dick and not about Child Services. Within the amount of an hour both Wayne and a lady from child services arrived.

"Is Dick alright," he asked as he walked into the office. "Richard is perfectly fine aside from being in your care," The social worker said. He seemed honestly shocked about this."I am officially removing him from your care."

"What do you mean Dick is removed from my care," He asked.

"Unless you can account for all of his injuries in the last four years that he was living with you then until everything can be decided he will be removed from your care and placed in a foster home," She informed him. He looked shocked, but it was hard to tell if it was real or an act. "Can't he stay with a friend who knows him well."

"No Mr. Wayne. He will be placed in a foster home. We will give you a month to get your story straight. From that time you are to not see Richard. Once the judge decides what to do and we get everything covered the actual hearing will be two months after that. During those two moths we will also be getting Richards statements," She told him. "I will be here after school to pick Richard up. You are to not know where he is staying. Just know that it will be an all boys home with only teenagers. Remember Mr. Wayne you have two weeks to get your case together, I would call my lawyer if I was you," The Social worker told him.

"What about school. I trust this one, because it is guarded heavily, but if he goes to a lower class one someone will try to get him," Wayne told her.

"I will assure you that we will work that out," She told him with an annoyed look.

"How about supervised visits. Can I at least get those," he asked sadly.

"I will see, but do not get your hopes up Mr. Wayne," she said as she walked out the door.

Mr. Wayne put his head in his hands and looked liked he was close to tears. After about five minutes he got up and walked out already on the phone with his lawyer.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dick's Pov** _

It was after lunch and I was in science class when on the intercom came the Principle's voice telling me to go to his office after school. Barbara looked at me and I gave her a look that said I have no idea what's going on. She was going to ask me more questions, but I stopped her telling her that I would text her everything when I get the chance. She left it at that and we went on to focusing on the class.

_**Time Skip** _

It was after school and I walked into the Principle's office. in their was the Principle and an elderly women. I was confused and about to apologize for interrupting and turn around before a voice interrupted me. "No come in Richard," The elderly women said. I sat down and she held out her hand. I shook it while she explained, "Hello Richard. My name is Ms. Baker I'm with social services. Somebody made a call to me about you and your frequent injures," She aid as she looked at my cast.

I held my hands up and interrupted her, "Woah lady. Bruce isn't abusing me if that's what you think." "That may be the case, but we still have to go through everything. I will tell you the same thing I told Mr. Wayne if that's what you wish," I shook my head yes and she continued, "He will have a month to get everything ready. He is not permitted to see you in that month. After that we will be getting your statement and make sure everything matches up. After those two months are up and we go through the official trial the judge will decide what to do. Whether you stay or go," She explained.

"What about visitation rights. Will I get to see him at all," I asked her. "It is up to the judge in the trial for the first month. If the judge feels the need he will deny, but if he can't find anything wrong then they will be granted. Now Richard, let's get you to your foster home. The three things you must know it that it is a foster home, It's boys only, and teenagers only. I know the couple in charge and they are really nice," She told me.

In all honesty I wanted to be mad at her for taking me away from Bruce, but she was being really nice and just doing her job. Then it hit me, "Ms. Baker," I started to ask as we got in the car while she motioned for me to continue, "Could we stop by the mansion. I don't even have to see Bruce, I just need to get some things, like clothes and pictures. You can even supervise him if you want," I begged.

She sighed, "Richard If I stop at the mansion you promise to be quick and to let me supervise him and to not even look at him. I'm already breaking the law letting you go back into the house. If it helps I can talk to the judge about visitation rights after the month, but until then even if you are passing in the street you are to not look at him, okay," She asked.

"Okay," I said sadly. We drove into the mansion and I smiled happily at home. I was about to run in like I normally do after school, before I remember the rules I'm suppose to follow. We walk up the steps and she knocks on the door. Not even a minute later Alfred opens the door surprised, but with a smile on his face, "Good Afternoon Master Dick," He told me.

"I'm afraid that he won't be staying. I promised him he could come back to get some things as long as he promises that he won't even look at Mr. Wayne. I know that they would both love to say goodbye, but I'm already breaking the law now just bringing him here. I told him as long as I was to supervise Mr. Wayne and Richard would be quick we could come," she explained.

"Well if that is the case then I will call Master Bruce down form the study and we can wait in the dining room. If you've ever heard the tails of his cooking you would know that he is no longer permitted in the kitchen as I am a vacation," he joked. We laughed along with him as Bruce walked in I immediately didn't look at him.

I walked up to my room as I heard her explaining the requirements of me being here to get my things. I packed a few Dick Grayson clothes, a few clothes to wear to the cave, because I will find a way to visit my friends, my Robin outfit, a few pictures of my parents and team not in uniform, some of me and Wally or Roy and some of all three of us. After that I grabbed my laptop, phone, all the chargers I needed, and of course Zitka. Everything was packed in a duffle bag and looked like I had nothing important inside it. I went into the batcave and took out a flash drive that has most of the files from the batcomputer and uploaded the latest files and facts.

By the time I was ready it didn't take me more then twenty minutes. I walked down the stares instead of sliding, because I wasn't in the mode. I mean who wouldn't, I'm being forced to leave my home and stay with a bunch of strangers. I took a deep breath and entered the dining room.

"Are you ready to leave Richard." She asked me. I shook my head yes and took notice a few new bags in her hand. Once in the car she drove me to the outskirts of Gotham while talking. "That Alfred is nice. He gave me a few bags and said to not eat them until after dinner and to make sure you share with the others and especially a certain Wallace who is apparently going to be looking for you," She was explaining.

"That did bring up the problems about your cell phone. I did talk it over and they begged that you be kept it saying that you have friends both in and out of Gotham. I thought long and hard about it. I decided that we would let you keep it on one condition. You are to have no calls with either Bruce Wayne or Alfred Pennyworth. We will be looking at both your and Wayne's call list. If either of you are in contact then that might make your case worse. Agreed," She asked me.

I told her that I agreed just as we drove up into a small drive way. I looked at the house and it was a small two story house. It was painted a light blue and looked to be in that stage of not old, but not exactly new either. We got out of the car and I grabbed my now two bags, though I'm fairly certain that one is filled with cookies, and followed her to the door.

She knocked on the door and a small plump women opened the door.  _ **(A/N Think about Molly Weasley from Harry Potter).**_  She had light brown hair with hints of grey, a few freckles surrounding her face and a permanent smile that looked like it could only be broken by a massive rule breaker. I smiled knowing that I was going to like her.

"Oh, Rose what are you doing out their. Come get inside it's cold dearie, and this must be the new one joining us today. Well, come inside I'm starting on dinner now. The others are up in their rooms. We can get introductions done later. Come inside I already got a pot of tea on the stove," She kept trying to get us inside the house.

Ms. Baker put her hands up to stop the nice lady before speaking, "Betty I would love to come inside and drink a nice cup of tea, but the office is busy. I just came to drop off Richard here. I gave you his file earlier today. He will be staying with you for the time being," She explained while getting me inside and saying bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is maybe one of my favorites that I'm working on and even though I have a few chapters done already. I'm taking my time with posting them because I want it to be really good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated this thing. If you didn't know I don't update stories on here until I update them on my wattpad. I'm thinking of going ahead and putting them on my FF account as well.

_**Bruce's** _ _**Pov** _

Once I saw Dick in the mansion and terms explained to me I hurried to the batcave. I was going to get all the information I needed for me to win this case. I called my lawyer and he made sure to get a date set up as soon as possible. Apparently that included the month long wait.

I decided that tonight was not a good night to go out as Batman and instead I choose to stay in and research as Bruce Wayne.

_**Dick's** _ _**pov** _

I was dragged into the house and sat at a large dinner table that looked like it could fit twenty when in reality it was ten. "Now sweetie I know that this may be hard on you. Changing the way you live like this so quickly, but I promise that I want you to feel at home. Before you meet the rest of the kids why don't I introduce myself first. My name is Betty. Betty Rocker. My husband does work, so he doesn't get home till late. His name is Lewis Rocker. What about you. What's your name," She asked.

"My name's Richard John Grayson-Wayne Ms.," I told her. She laughed and waved her hand, "None of that Ms. stuff Richard. Everyone here either calls me Betty or Mama. When I took in girls they would call me Mama Bear. After I switched to boys once I found out they didn't stress me out as much. They decided that adding a bear at the end was for girls and shortened it," She explained.

"My name's Richard, but all my friends call me Dick. Bruce adopted me when I was nine. I saw my parents die in front of me and he said that he knew how I felt. After that he took me in. At first he wasn't around much, then we started bonding and we did all kinds of things toghter. No matter how much Alfred, that's our butler, but not really seeing as he raised Bruce, yelled at us for trying to steal the cookies before dinner," I told her.

After a minute I remembered, "Oh yeah. Alfred made cookies. I'm suppose to give everyone some," I told her. "Well. First you have to meet everyone, listen to the rules, and wait till after dinner. I'm afraid that this Alfred is a smart man. Making you wait unit after dinner to eat dessert," She told me while laughing..

I laughed along with her until she stood up and told me it's time to meet the other kids. She called them down stairs and like a hered they all came down at once. "Everyone I want you to meet Richard. He prefers to go by Dick. Dick meet Everyone," She introduced me. I waved high and looked at all of them while she told me their names. "Dick will be staying with us for the time being and he is thirteen."

"This is Mike, He's the oldest being 17 and has been with us for the longest," He waved. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. their were no facial features on his face except for a small beard that looks like no matter how much he shaves he can't get rid of it. His skin looked mix and just made him look better with the beard. He reminded me a lot of Roy, just without the hot head.

"Up next is Luke," She introduced as he waved, "He is the seconded oldest being 16. he has been with us for a year now." He has blonde hair green eyes and light freckles dotting under his eyes and over his nose. He also had dark skin, but reminded me of Kaldur

"The third oldest and being with us for half a year now it TJ he's 15," She introduced as he didn't even wave, "Don't mind him. He takes a while to warm up with new people. If he starts anything come to me immediately." He had short black hair and blue eyes, and absolutely no facial features. He had an angry look on his face and reminded me a lot of Conner, before he worked out his anger issues.

"The last one with us is the youngest of the group, he's been with us for about two years. He's 11 and his name Derek," She introduced him. He had blonde hair and both ears pierced with yellow eyes, which I thought was weird and cool. other then that he has no facial features, but he did look to be a little shy. He reminded me a lot of Garfield.

(A/N I wanted someone younger then Dick here, so i changed it to fix both teens and soon to be teens, as long as they have two numbers in their age, and their not an adult.)

She moved us all to the dinner table and started filling all of our plates when a man who looked to be middle aged came inside the house and took his coat off. "Honey, kids I'm home" He yelled. All of them went up and hugged him while the other boys were shouting the word or name Lew.

"Alright everybody sit down. You still need to eat, Lewis needs to meet the new addition, Dick needs to hear the rules, and you guys have to get to know him before making any assumptions about him," She said the last part to TJ as a warning I'm guessing. "Hello Dick I'm guessing. My name's Lewis, but all the boys like to call me Lew," He introduced himself while holding out his hand. I took it and introduced myself, "Hello Lew. My name's Richard but everyone calls me Dick," I told him while flashing that Smile that is usually saved for the galas and monkey suits.

We sat down at the table and Mama finished filling up all the plates. Tonight we are eating baked chicken with a side of peas and stuffing. "Now Dick as you are new we have a few rules that we need to go over. Everyone does chores in this house, seeing as your arm is still in a cast we will find you one-handed things to do like setting the table. Their is a curfew, how old you are depends on how late you can stay up or out. If you want to go somewhere you need to have someone from the home who is 15 or older and you need to tell me where your going. Everyone has a phone and I will be required to get your number," She was explaining.

"No bad language is to be used as of no violence. You can have friends over as long as I know an hour to thirty minutes before, but they can't stay the night and they have to leave an hour before curfew, it's the same if you want to stay the night. The last one Is called three strikes your out. If you break any of these rules three times you are to stay in your room for a whole day with only school and meals nothing else. You get released the next day. If you want to know more, ask TJ I'm sure he would love to tell you about his experiences. The last one is lying, I do not appreciate being lied to," She was done explaining and I took everything in.

She told us to dig in and we did. I ate with the manners that I was taught knowing that if Alfred saw me eat like a speedster he'd have my head.

"So are you the actual Richard like ward of Bruce Wayne Richard," Derek asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. "Yeah I am. You know you remind me of one of my friends brother," I told him. He looked puzzled, "Who." 

"Her name's Megan. She lives in Happy Harbor with her brother Garfield. They are a strange pair. Megan moved in with her Uncle once she found out she had family still living in America.  On a trip with him she met one of her favorite role models. He got stuck in a stampeded and needed a blood transfusion. He had a rare type and strange enough Megan had the same type. She gave him the transfusion as their was no way to get the back up unknown to his mother and Garfield at the time was that she had a rare incurable skin disease. Garfield doesn't mind thought. The disease doesn't hurt his life, in fact it helps it, and he said he'd rather have the disease then death.

He woke up a few hours later and claimed Megan as his blood sister. The sad part is she went to see how he was a year later. His mom went out to get some more food for the house and got into a car crash. She didn't make it. Megan being 18 took him in and they officially became brother and sister. It happened only a month ago so he still has nightmares, but he's getting better. Always being cheerful and laughing," I told them the story with a smile on my face. Derek seemed surprised.

"I really remind you of someone that sad," He said. At that I laughed and everyone looked confused.  "No your shy and happy all the time. Like I said he's always happy, but is shy when new people show up, in about a day he will be jumping up and down telling the new person to give him more caffeine since they didn't know better," I told them remembering what happened with Kaldur.

"Is that the only story you have to share," Mama asked. I was about to responded, but my phone went off.

**Author's Note:**

> do not yell to me about how anything legal like this is suppose to happen. I have no idea and so i'm just going with what could make the story interesting.


End file.
